The Book of the Dead
by Caskett-41319
Summary: Another inbetweener set during the mummy using some scenes from the movie. Its what I thought could have happened during the scenes that we didn’t see.
1. Introducing Evelyn & Jonathan

**Disclaimer: **The characters all belong to Stephen Sommers

**Summary: **Basically the story is set during the mummy and it fills in the gaps between what we saw in the film and what I thought could have happened during the scenes that we didn't see. (lol it's better than it sounds. I'm rubbish at doing summaries)

**A/N:** I know the title of the story isn't very good but it was all I could think of at the moment. Okay this is my first mummy fanfic so please could you all review and tell me what you thought of it or how I can improve. Also I know this chapter uses quite a lot of the script but by the next few chapters I promise it will start to be an in-between. Thanks!

* * *

**The City of the Dead**

**Chapter 1 **

Evelyn Carnahan sighed. So far her day had gone from bad to worse and things still did not appear to be getting any better. She was now faced with the tiresome task of filing the returned books back on the shelves. This under normal circumstances would be boring but relaxing in some obscure way. However, it was certainly not appealing in the hot, humid weather of Cairo. Nonetheless, Evie knew the job would have to be done sooner or later, so books in hand she made her way to the shelves to begin the dreary chore.

- - - -

Not so far away the young librarian's brother, Jonathan, grinned at his recent 'discovery'. He still was fascinated at the fact that he was able to steal the object from the American he had met in at the local casbar a few nights ago.

Jonathan gazed down at the star shaped box once more as it glistened under the sun. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he headed towards the museum in hope to find Evie and show her his new 'find'.

However, upon reaching the doors of the museum he thought he heard, what sounded like Evie's voice cry for help. Of course, instead of being a caring older brother that he was (which was about 90 of the time) he turned on his heal and wandered into the crypt, in hope to locate some more treasures of Ancient Egypt.

- - - -

Evie had finally finished the wearisome task, when she came across the book 'Tuthmosis' in the 'S' section of the library.

"What are you doing there?" she wondered aloud. "You belong in the 'T' section." her eyes glanced around for the specific letter. Finding the letter in question, she placed the books down and reached behind her to the other shelf.

Yet, being the unlucky woman that she was suddenly lost her balance, causing the ladder, which had been perched against the shelves, to go vertical. Evie gulped as the ladder swayed freely, in-between the two shelves. '_This is not good_', she thought to herself.

"Help" came her feeble voice, as the ladder began to move forwards and then backwards.

Desperately trying to stay balance she spoke again, praying that the curator would hear her. "ahh-Help".

Just as the words had left her mouth, Evie lost her balance, and sent herself and the ladder tumbling down onto the shelves, which sent the bookcases down in a domino effect, with books flying everywhere.

Evie gasped in horror as she watched her well kept library demolish itself right in front of her eyes. "Opps" she said, while examining the damage. She prayed silently that the curator, Dr Bey, had not heard the commotion, but considering the fact that luck did not seem to be on her side today, Evie heard a booming voice from the library's doorway.

"What? Who? How?" Dr Bey muttered in disbelief. He looked over at Evelyn, "look at this! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but you." he cried. "Compared to you the other plagues were a joy."

Evelyn put her hand over mouth, trying to cover up a smile that had unexpectedly crawled onto her face.

"I'm so very sorry, it was an accident" Evie said as innocently as she could.

However, that did not seem to convince Dr Bey, "My dear girl" he replied sarcastically, "when Ramesses destroyed Syria, that was an accident, you are a catastrophe!" he observed the library once more. Disbelief still written on his face. "Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?" the Curator asked himself.

Evelyn's smile vanished from her face as quickly as it had come, on hearing his words. She knew she was on the verge of losing her job, if she did not think of something clever to say. Finally, deciding to boast her own skills, a thing Evelyn did rarely, she answered his question.

"Well you put up with me because I can read and write Ancient Egyptian and I can decipher hieroglyphics and Hieratic" she paused, searching her mind for anything else that she could add, "and well, I'm the only person within a thousand miles who can properly code and catalogue this library, that's why." she finished hoping that this would be enough to remind her boss of how well she did her job.

Dr Bey looked at Evelyn incredulously and then smiled briefly, "I put up with you because you father and mother were out finest patrons, that's why. Allah rest their souls. Now I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this Mustafa!" With that he turned and walked out the same way he had entered moments ago, still muttering under his breath.

Evelyn sighed, "Well you bought that one upon yourself." Rolling her eyes at the mess once more, she wondered in heaven's name how she would clear up this little accident. "Well that idea of dinner with Jonathan tonight has clearly been blown out of the water." Now realising that she was in fact talking to herself.

Bending down to pick up the books she started the long task that lay in front of her. It was only five minutes later when she heard a noise coming from the crypt. She shook her head, deciding that it was the heat of the day which was making her hear strange noises.

- - - -

Jonathan snickered silently to himself. As he got comfortable in the coffin, which he now shared with a three thousand year old corpse.

"Sorry old boy" Jonathan whispered, "but you rather smell"

Jonathan glanced over to the archway to see if his gullible sister had come to investigate yet. Finding that she had not, he rattle the coffin again, this time harder and made a slight screaming noise as he did.

"Now _that _has to get the old dear scared"

- - - -

There the noise was again. After settling down the books, Evelyn cautiously, went to investigate what the noise was. She had no doubt that it was one the museum's staff playing yet another prank on her. For some reason, ever since her assistant had left, the male employees had started teasing her, which was not very amusing for her.

Walking through the archway, Evie took torch and searched the crypt for any signs of life.

"Hello?" she whispered. But she was answered with nothing but silence.

"Abdul?"

"Mohamed?"

Nothing…

"Bob?"

Evelyn shifted nervously on her feet. "Now, come out. It's…it's not funny anymore."

Again she heard the noise. Slowly Evelyn reached the last coffin and peered inside. '_It can't be' _she thought to herself, '_a three thousand year old money come to life? Who would have heard such a ridiculous idea?'_

Just as she finished her train of thought, the rotten corpse sprung from the coffin. "Ahh!" she screamed and was about to turn and sprint when she heard a familiar snicker from the coffin. "Jonathan!" she sneered. Putting the torch down, she lightly slapped his face, "Have you no respect for the dead!"

The drunken Jonathan considered the question for a moment, "of course I do, but sometimes I'd rather like to join them"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed by her brothers' state. "Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you have your own". Of course she had not meant what she had said, but her brother was evidently drunk and at that precise moment she did not have the strength to deal with him.

"My dear sweet baby sister, I'll have you know that at this precise moment, my career is on a high note."

"High note-ha! Jonathan what was the last decent job you had." she looked at him expectantly, "and do not say pick pocketing because that is _not _a job."

In response Jonathan laughed. "Oh please Jonathan, I'm really not in the mood, I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evelyn sighed "I've been trying to write to them for the last four years and a lot of good that has done me. Each time they say the same thing. I do try to go out in the field I just prefer to stay in the library…" her voice drifted off to silence.

Reaching up to hug his sister Jonathan replied, "Don't worry, you'll always have me old mum. Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Evelyn smiled whilst rolling her eyes, "Jonathan you're drunk."

Jonathan stood abruptly "I certainly am not." claiming as he nearly lost his footing. "Now where was that damn box… aha here it is."

"Jonathan it better not be another worthless trinket. I swear if I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator and try to sell it for you. What was it last time…? Oh yes, a 'priceless' statue of Anubis."

"Actually old mum, that statue cost me a lot, the woman at the market said it was rare."

Her brother was so naïve at times "Jonathan she properly said that to everyone who looked at the statues and-". However, she was cut off when Jonathan placed the star box into her hands. "Where did you get this?" she gasped in amazement.

"Well…I…um…I…I got it down at a dig in Thebes….yes Thebes it was. Anyway please tell me I've found something."

Evelyn grinned. Surely her brother could not have found an artefact worth something. Her fingers pressed against the cool mental, searching for a button and once located, she squeezed it and the trinket popped open.

"Jonathan" Evie whispered her voice full of excitement as she observed the papyrus map "I think you found something."

TBC

- - - -

I hoped you liked the first chapter. More will be on the way soon but please press the review button.


	2. The Map

**Book of the Dead- Chapter 2**

Evelyn left from the statue she was sitting on and made her way through her 'small mess' to her office. Jonathon, who was in quick pursuit of his sister, could not fight the grin, which had appeared, on his face. Entering her small office, Jonathon observed the clutter that shrouded her desk. Papers were mounted on top of one another to the left and to the right there was a beautiful statue of Anubis, which was carefully carved from marble. Jonathon smirked. Evelyn loved Egypt, right down to the very last grain of sand. Whenever she talked about Ancient Egypt, which was often, a glimmer of light would appear in her dark hazel eyes. Finally, Jonathon's line of vision fell upon a photo of themselves with their parents, which had been taken a few months before they had passed away.

"Well" he asked impatiently, but his whine was met with silence. "Evie!" However, Evelyn was too absorbed with the ancient papyrus map that lay in front of her. Her eyes scanned the drawing and came to a rest on a particular hieratic.

"It can't be," she mumbled to herself. Jonathon, who was desperate for information, sighed anxiously.

"So is it worth anything, please tell me it is!"

"Jonathon, we have to see the curator, immediately. It's not just any piece of treasure you found, it is a map."

Before Jonathon could ask a map to where his sister had bolted out of the door once again.

-

Not bothering to knock Evie rushed into her bosses' office. "You need to look at this".

"Well, I suppose I don't have much of a choice" Dr Bay retorted, fixing his spectacles on his nose and bent down to inspect the map. Whilst doing this Evie signalled to Jonathon to stand away from Dr Bay's desk and when he did not comply with her she fixed a hard gaze on to him.

"Well what do you think?" Evie asked. Her stomach flipping upside down. "I've already dated it and the cartouche is that of Seti I"

"I have two questions" Jonathon said while stuffing his hand into his pockets and pacing up and down, "who was Seti I? And was he rich?"

Evelyn inwardly rolled her eyes. Why now of all times did her brother have to mention treasure! She fixed him with an exasperated look. "Seti I came from the 19th Dynasty and is thought by many to be one of the richest Pharaohs."

Before her brother could embarrass her further, Evelyn revealed the hieratic she had noticed earlier. "And look at this hieratic here" she pointed to Dr Bay, "well it is that of hamunaptra".

At the mention of the word hamunaptra, Evelyn could have sword that she saw dollar signs light up into Jonathon's eyes. "_The_ hamunaptra?"

"Yes, the city of the Dead, where all the riches of Egypt are buried".

- -

"Dr Bay burning the map was no accident I assure you," Jonathan muttered to himself.

"Oh please Jon, Dr Bay was simply clumsy and accidently burnt it. However, now we are going to have trouble getting to hamunaptra. May be if we went back to that dig site where you found the item then we could..."

"No" Jonathon interjected, "that won't be necessarily, I know someone who can perhaps tell us where hamunaptra is."


End file.
